Subject A0, The Brains
by DigiArtisit
Summary: Teresa has been replaced by a girl who enters the Maze knowing three vital facts: How to kill a Griever, the recipe for the Soul Serum, and the way to the exit. How will the Gladers respond to her? What if a certain Runner distracts her from her work?
**A/N: FIRST EVER FANFICTION! Congratulations to me! Okay but, this story is about if I were to be sent into the Maze. I originally had my friends in here too, but this is public so… yes, it is just me. THIS IS ALSO A MAJOR PREDICTION! I am not considered an official teenager yet (Less than six months to go though.** **) so I am predicting how I will look when I'm seventeen. It also may be very short because I wrote it on my tablet which made it look long. Alright, enough of that. Let us get on to the story!**

 **\- DigiArtisit**

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings

{OC's POV}

I was awoken by the sudden thrust upward. I felt the cool grated metal through the thin fabric of my clothes as I hit the ground. Inky blackness surrounded me. I slowly sat up, clutching my throbbing head, and hundreds of questions popped into my head.

' _Where am I?'_

' _What is happening?'_

' _Where are my parents?'_

' _Who am I?'_

My last question was the only one that came with an answer.

' _Kelsey. My name is Kelsey'_

"Kelsey." I tested, surprised at how high my voice was. The name felt strangely familiar on my tongue so I stuck with it.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked the darkness.

I looked around at my surroundings. Boxes. The word 'WICKED' labeled every single on. I crawled over to one of them and opened the top slowly. Weapons. I searched around a little before I found a small sack. I pulled it out and read the note.

' _For Her.'_

I opened the small bag and peaked inside. A small dagger was inside, waiting for me. I picked it up and out of the bag, discarding the sack beside me.

I carefully slid the dagger into the pocket of my pants when I felt something else in there. A piece of paper. I replace the paper with my dagger and held it close to my face. I tried to read but I was unable to because of the darkness. A red light flashed suddenly and I caught sight of the message.

' _Use her and the facts well.'_

"What does that mean?' I whispered to myself.

I was suddenly thrown against the hard floor again, hitting my head and dropping the note by my side. Everything then became blacker then before.

{Newt's POV}

' _Why is the Greenie alarm going off after only three days?'_

I limped over to the box where everyone else was gathering at the sudden alarm. I pushed myself to the front and began to open the rusty doors. When they were completely opened I looked for the Greenie.

Nothing.

I jumped inside and looked behind boxes this time. I found the body of the Greenie sprawled across the floor. Once I got close enough, there were enough details to surprised everyone.

It's… A bloody girl." I stuttered in disbelief.

All the comments began to rise.

"Is she pretty?"

"I call dibs!"

"No, I get dibs!"

"Why the shuck would they send up a girl?"

"Get back to work ya shanks! Nothing to see here!" I heard Alby shout.

Footsteps of the others could be heard walking away into the distance.

"Alby, there is a note, too." I said, noticing the small piece of paper laying by her side.

"Well, what does it say?" Alby asked aggressively.

I walked closer and picked up the small note and unrolled it.

' _Use her and the facts well.'_

"Use her and the facts well. What in the bloody hell does that mean?" I read aloud.

"Newt, we have no memories from before the Maze, it could mean anything." Alby said quietly. "By the way her tour will be tomorrow because of how late and unexpected she arrived."

I nodded before hearing his footsteps get fainter as they got farther and farther away into the distance. I then crept closer to the girl, discarding the note by my side. Once I was close enough to touch her, I put my hand on her weirdly shoulder. I shook it, waking her up from the trance that she was in.

"Five more minutes Mom…' She wailed softly.

"Sorry, there is no more five minutes." I replied.

Her large eyes opened wide at the sound of my voice, probable expecting to hear a women's voice. She took a glance at me before sitting up and backing away into the nearest corner, making her small frame look even smaller.

She then reached for something in the pocket of her pants. She pulled it out, revealing a sharp dagger, and pointed it at me.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

"First, lower the dagger." I replied, holding my hands up.

"No, who the hell are you?" She called in a louder, more demanding voice.

"Fine. The names Newt." I said, giving in.

A long, silent pause went by.

"Do you know your name? It's okay if you don't." I said reassuringly, breaking the silence.

The girl nodded her head the tiniest bit.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing the nod.

"Kelsey. My name is Kelsey." She whispered.

"Can you come out with me now?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Let me see if some others can lead you out." I murmured to myself as I climbed out.

{Kelsey's POV}

The boy so called Newt, climbed out, leaving me alone in the aging box.

After a few minutes of waiting, I lowered the dagger and began to study it. A large sapphire was placed at the very end of the handle, sparkling in the light. The blade was sharp and clean, ready to kill at any moment.

I stroked the sapphire once before three memories came stampeding into my head, making me nauseous. I was strong enough to withstand the force of blacking out. After I was cured of my dizziness, I began to think of those painful memories.

' _The ingredients to the Soul Serum are mint, foxglove, and Griever serum…'_

' _Inject Griever serum between the eyes of a Griever to disable it…'_

' _The way out of the Maze is through the Griever hole…'_

A recipe for medicine maybe, a way to kill something called a Griever, and directi=ns?

"What the hell does that mean?" I whispered to myself.

Then I heard voices coming towards the box I was in. I looked up, pushing the memories aside and hiding the sapphire, and looked up to see Newt and two other boys looking down at me from the edge of the box.

"Well, I see you still haven't come out." Newt said with a smirk.

I didn't answer.

"Meet Thomas," he said, gesturing to a tall brunette, "and meet Minho." Newt finished, gesturing to the other boy who was a muscular Asian.

"They just returned from running their sections." Newt added.

I looked between the two, not saying anything.

"I remember things…" I whispered.

They all gave each other a look of confusion, not catching what I had said.

"I remember more than just my name…" I said louder this time, hoping they would actually hear it.

Newt then jumped down into the box with me. He walked over before crouching in front of me.

"So, what do you remember?" He asked excitedly, staring me straight in the eyes.

"A medicine recipe, how to murder something called a Griever, and directions out of a maze…" I whispered, looking away from his gaze.

His eyes widen before he stood and turned to face Thomas and Minho.

"Umm, the Greenie remembers directions out of the Maze, a medicine recipe, and how to kill Grievers." Newt said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Both boy's eyes widen to an impossible size.

"I think a Gathering is strongly needed." Thomas replied eagerly.

"Yea, I think one is calling, but first we need to get her out so she can attend." Newt said.

' _I am not going out there with you three, hormonal, teenage boys!'_

I stood up, Newt not hearing or realizing this, and grabbed the dagger and held it up, ready to strike at any moment.

"I'm not going out there, especially with you boys." I said sternly.

Newt turned around and jumped slightly at the sight of the dagger. He replied a moment later, probable after thinking of a quick plan.

"Oh yes you are." Newt said, smirking.

Within a second, he had grabbed both of my wrists firmly. I tried aiming for one of his hands with the dagger, but he had a fast reaction time, so I sliced my hand instead. I winced at the pain and dropped the dagger, it landing with a clang. I was now defenseless against him.

"Ow. Okay fine, you win, I'll get out." I said, giving in, and knowing that they can protect me.

He released his grip and walked over to the side of the box with a victorious smile slapped on his face. He climbed out of the box with ease.

"Hey Greenie, what's the shiny object?" I heard Minho call down to me.

' _He must be talking about the sapphire in the dagger…'_

"Oh, it's nothing." I replied immediately, picking up the dagger quickly with my uninjured hand.

I slid it into the pocket of my pants and looked up to see Minho giving me a smug look before walking away.

I mentally rolled my eyes at him before looking down at my sliced hand.

' _Umm, how do I get out with my injured hand?'_

"Can someone help me out?" I called quietly as I cradled my stabbed hand.

No answer.

I was about to call again when I looked up to see nobody standing above me.

"Oh." I murmured, shifting my eyes to look down at my feet.

I slid back into my corner and began to cry softly. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be with my friends, my family, anyone but these strangers.

I cried for what seemed like an hour before clearing the tears from my eyes. I saw the note out of the corner of my eye. I picked it up and read it again.

' _Use her and the facts well.'_

' _Am I the one they are talking about? Are the memories I know good to these people?'_

All of these deep thoughts that would probably never have answers made me tired. I fell into a deep sleep, right there in that strange box.

{Newt's POV}

"So, where is the Greenie, Newt?" Winston asked.

"I don't have a clue." I murmured, looking down at my dinner.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't catch it." Winston asked again.

"She's in the box." Minho answered for me.

I looked up at him. "How do you know?" I questioned him.

"I checked on her on my way from mapping." He said, taking a bite of spaghetti.

"So she is still in the box?" I asked.

Minho nodded.

I groaned as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Where is she staying?" Minho asked after finishing his bite. "I can lead her there so you don't have to."

"The room across from yours." I murmured, not looking up at him.

"Thanks." Minho said, before getting up and leaving his unfinished dinner behind, and left for the Greenie.

' _I bloody suck at getting girls out of boxes.'_

{Kelsey's POV}

I was sleeping peacefully in the corner of the box when I felt a warm object snake across my back. An arm and a hand. The person then picked me up bridal style. I opened my eyes a crack to see who this mysterious figure was.

Minho, the Asian who asked me about the sapphire in my dagger earlier.

He was carrying me out of the box to somewhere. I closed my eyes again and took in the warmth he was giving off. After a few minutes of being carried in his arms, I was placed on something cooler. A poorly constructed bed to be exact.

I groaned at the coldness against my warm skin. I curled up with the thin blanket and tiny pillow, searching for some form of warmth. After about ten seconds of struggling, I found a comfortable position and listened to his footsteps walk out of the room I was in.

"Goodnight." I heard him whisper from outside the room.

I smiled at his words.

"Goodnight, Minho." I whispered back.

It then felt like he had heard my response and smiled back at it. I began to drift off again with a small smile pasted on to my face.

A/N: Yay, chapter 1 complete. Alright, may take me like a month to upload another chapter because of school but hopefully you enjoyed this one! I'm going to go deal with wrist cramps now, DigiArtisit out!


End file.
